Spike-O-Pult (BTDRN)
The Spike-O-Pult is a tower that first appeared in BTD3, but became an upgrade for the dart monkey in BTD4 through BTD6, now, it's a seperate upgrade in Bloons TD Reincarnated, it costs $550 on medium. Stats Range: 32 Attack speed: 1/1s Pierce: 10 Damage: 1 Camo?: No Weakness: Leads, Silvers, ISAs (DDTs when camo) Projectile size Per 0/0/0 Dart monkey (PDM): 1 Projectile speed: 15 BPS Projectile duration: 1s Projectile can bounce off of edges and obstacles Upgrades Top path Faster tossing ($150) (1/0/0) Throws spiked balls faster. Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.8s Even faster tossing ($200) (2/0/0) Throws spiked balls even faster! Attack speed: 1/0.8s -> 1/0.6s Triple Spike-O-Pult ($1,250) (3/0/0) Throws three spiked balls at once! Spiked balls / Attack: 1 -> 3 Juggerlaunche ($3,000) (4L/0/0) Juggerlaunche ability: Deal 10 damage to everything onscreen Cooldown: 30s (10s for the first use) Bonus: 1 damage deal to stronger bloons such as Ceramics have their layer stripped off, MOAB-class unaffected. Super-Juggerlaunche ($24,000) (5L/0/0) Ability deals 100 damage to everything! Ability damage: 10 -> 100 Ultra-Juggerlaunche ($124,000) (6L/0/0) Ability deals 500 damage plus every second afterwards (For four seconds), a Super-Juggerlaunche comes along! Self-Explanitory Spiked Cluster ($3,000) (4R/0/0) Throws 7 Spiked balls at once! Spiked balls: 3 -> 7 Spiked barracade ($15,000) (5R/0/0) Throws unstoppable barrades! Spiked balls: 7 -> 1 Spiked ball length x height ratio: 1x1 -> 3x1 Spiked ball pierce: 10 -> 400 (500 with 5R/1/0 or 5R/2/0) Spiked ball damage: 1 -> 20 Spiked ball duration: 1s -> 3s (5s with 5R/0/2) Has no weakness Juggarracade ($90,000) (6R/0/0) The barrier the bloons can't cross. Spiked ball pierce: 400 -> 4,000 (6,000 with 6R/1/0 or 6R/2/0) Spiked ball damage: 20 -> 100 (+200 to Ceramics & Silvers, +100 to MOAB class) Bonus: Bloons struck by it are pushed back by 1 RBS, MOAB class (Up to the BAD) are stopped for 0.5 seconds Middle Path Spikier Balls ($300) (0/1/0) Increases pierce Pierce: 10 -> 20 Stronger spikes ($500) (0/2/0) Spiked balls pop lead and deal double damage to Silvers, Ceramics, Bloontoniums and Fortified Leads. Spiked balls can pop anything + Pass through shields Spiked ball damage (Shelled bloons): 1 -> 2 Juggernaut ($1,500) (0/3/0) Deals more damage to Shelled bloons, more damage to shielded bloons and has more pierce! Damage (Normal bloons): 1 -> 2 Damage (MOAB-class): 1 -> 4 Damage (Shelled Bloons): 2 -> 6 Damage (Shielded Bloons): 1 -> 8 Pierce: 20 -> 100 Projectile Size PDM: 1 -> 2 Projectile lifespan: 1s -> 1.5s (3s with 0/3/2) Super Juggernaut ($3,000) (0/4L/0) A much more powerful spiked ball, is tossed a bit slower however. Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/1.5s (1/1.2s with 1/4L/0, 1/0.9s with 2/4L/0) Damage (Normal bloons): 2 -> 5 Damage (MOAB-class): 4 -> 10 Damage (Shelled Bloons): 6 -> 15 Damage (Shielded Bloons): 8 -> 20 Pierce: 100 -> 250 Projectile Size PDM: 2 -> 3 Ultra-Juggernaut ($20,000) (0/5L/0) A giant bloon-crushing machine that splits into more Juggernauts! Damage (Normal bloons): 5 -> 10 Damage (MOAB-class): 10 -> 20 Damage (Shelled Bloons): 15 -> 30 Damage (Shielded Bloons): 20 -> 40 Pierce: 250 -> 600 Projectile Size PDM: 3 -> 4 Bonus: When it expires / Runs out of pierce, it explodes and releases 8 Juggernauts (Same stats as X/3/X) Blast size PBE: 5 Blast damage: 100 Blast pierce: 1,200 Hyper-Juggernaut ($120,000) (0/6L/0) The Ultimate bloon-crushing machine! Damage (Normal bloons): 10 -> 50 Damage (MOAB-class): 20 -> 100 Damage (Shelled bloons): 30 -> 150 Damage (Shielded bloons): 40 -> 200 Pierce: 600 -> 2,000 Projectile Size PDM: 4 -> 5 Blast size PBE: 5 -> 8 Blast damage: 100 -> 500 Blast pierce: 1,200 -> 6,000 Bonus: Explosions release 16 Super Juggernauts instead of 8 Juggernauts. It also explodes every 500 pierce. Scold-O-Pult ($4,000) (0/4R/0) Juggernauts set bloons on fire. Fire duration: 0s -> 6s Fire DPS: 1/1s Ball of Fire ($30,000) (0/5R/0) Equalizes damage and sets the track on fire! Damage (Normal bloons): 2 -> 20 Damage (MOAB-class): 4 -> 20 Damage (Shelled bloons): 6 -> 20 Damage (Shielded bloons): 8 -> 10 Bonus: Sets the track on fire, does so with every 40px segment of track Track ignition duration: 0.5s Track ignition DPS: 1/0.2s + Sets bloons on fire with the same efficency as the spiked ball at this upgrade. Medeval Blooncineration ($230,000) (0/6R/0) The oldest punishment in the book! Damage: 20 -> 80 Fire DPS (Both Ball and track): 1/1s -> 2/0.2s Track ignition DPS: 1/0.2s -> 4/0.1s Bottom path Longer range ($160) (0/0/1) Increases range Range: 32 -> 40 Longer span ($200) (0/0/2) Spiked balls last longer Duration: 1s -> 3s Magnetic pult ($600) (0/0/3) Spiked balls are pulled into bloons If a bloon is within a range of 36 or closer, it goes to that bloon at a speed of 5 BPS + The speed it's going in its own direction. Acceleration pult ($2,000) (0/0/4L) Spiked balls progressively go faster and are more stronger. Every 0.6 seconds.. Projectile speed: +2 BPS Magnetic speed: +3 BPS Damage: +1 Alongside this, the spiked ball has no weakness Future spikes ($40,000) (0/0/5L) High tech spikes home into bloons and deal progressive damage! Discards the acceleration special. Projectile speed: 20 BPS Homing range: 36 -> Infinite Damage: 1 -> 5 Bonus: Spiked balls deal +1 damage for each bloon they pop. Spike-O-Tron ($380,000) (0/0/6L) Advanced tech of destruction with re-evaluated stats Range: 40 -> 80 Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.5s (1/0.4s with 1/0/6L, 1/0.3s with 2/0/6L) Pierce: 10 -> 200 (300 with 0/1/6L or 0/2/6L) Damage: 5 -> 100 Can pierce through shields Projectile speed: 20 BPS -> 30 BPS Bonus damage boost / pop: 1/1 -> 10/1 Manipulative boulder ($3,000) (0/0/4R) Manipulative boulder ability: Summon a boulder you have control over. Moves like how you'd move a Heli on follow touch. Ability cooldown: 60s (30s for the first use) Ability duration: 10s Projectile size per Juggernaut: 2.5 Boulder DPS: 5/0.5s Boulder speed: 10 BPS Manipulative destruction ($30,000) (0/0/5R) Ability is much more powerful Ability duration: 10s -> 15s Boulder DPS: 5/0.5s -> 5/0.1s Boulder size per Juggernaut: 2.5 -> 5 Manipulative oblideration ($300,000) (0/0/6R) Boulder is permanenly onscreen (Unless you sell the tower) + A stronger ability During the ability: Boulder speed: 10 BPS -> 20 BPS Boulder DPS: 5/0.1s -> 50/0.1s Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers